Edward's Impatience
by xoTwilightNewMoonEclipsexo
Summary: Edward get's very impatient while riding a plane to get to Bella in Phenoix. He finds what he wish he had never found. Bella was......
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward's Impatience**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not. **

**Edward's POV**

"Can't this plane go any faster?" I said frustrated.

"Calm down Bella will be fine; Alice and Jasper are with her." Carlisle reassured me.

"I know something just doesn't feel right, like James is getting closer to her as we speak." Each minute felt like hours at a time and I knew Carlisle was getting very annoyed with me.

**Jasper's POV**

I hardly knew what Bella meant when she wanted me to come with her instead of Alice. She glanced at most of the food places as we passed them, but nothing seemed to catch her eye. We had almost passed every food stand on the 3 rd floor , but I never said anything.

I could feel Bella was very confused and upset, which worried me. When she finally turned to me she said "Jasper do you mind if I use the bathroom, it will only take a second?"

"Sure, I will wait right here." I replied. At that moment Bella started feeling very nervous and anxious at the same time. 5 minutes passed as I waited for Bella. 10 minutes then passed, which worried me, so I went and checked the other exit. Still no sight of her. Then after 15 minutes it all just clicked together. All of Bella's emotions made sense and I raced back to Alice to tell her, even thought she probably saw it by now.

**Edward's POV**

The plane finally landed and I bolted for the exit, with Carlisle not far behind. My eyes frantically searched for the beautiful face I longed to see and to hold. At that moment I spotted Alice and Jasper. Just then by hearing and seeing Alice's mind, my skin turned whiter than it had ever been before and I froze. People passing by looked at me strangely. My mind started racing with questions and suddenly I was going just as fast as my mind.

I ran so fast that no human eye could see me. I knew exactly where to go. It would not take long to find Bella, but that was not my concern at all. I feared that I would never see her cheeks blush again, or her heart beat. All of it just made me push harder and run faster. Everything that passed me was a blur and I felt nothing but anger, anger at James. As I turned the corner I was at the dance studio. I wasted no time at all and as soon as I was inside all that I saw was my precious, delicate Bella on the floor, helpless and motionless. Her blood was everywhere around her and I stopped breathing because the air was filled its scent. I let out a harsh growl when I saw James holding a camera.

"Come to save the human" he said to me.

"Why let her live? He scent is so different, so appealing. He blood taste just as well, even better than you could ever imagine. We can finish her off together. How about it?" He said with a low chuckle.

Another roaring growl ripped from my chest.

The anger overwhelmed me.

I launched myself at him and he went flying into the wall, but he was right back on his feet. He then grabbed me by the neck and threw me into to the ground. The floor boards went askew and I hit the south wall, which broke and the room was filled with a loud noise. I came down on him from above and put my hands around my neck and pulled. His head came right off and I finish disassembling his body parts. Right then Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice arrived. Emmett and Jasper took his body parts to a abandoned warehouse a few blocks down to finish him off and I was right at Bella's side. Carlisle then looked at her.

"Edward, it's too late. It has spread, he bit her.

I felt like I had been hit harder than I had ever been before. I was torn inside. She was eternally damned.

My hands clenched into fists.

"No, it's impossible. She can't be. No!" I shouted at him in anger.

"I'm sorry."

Just as I feared, but in a different way I would never see my precious Bella blush or her heart beat ever again. She looked so white. It pained me. Her skin no longer warm.

Bella was now conscience enough that she was screaming and whimpering increasingly every minute.

"Edward! Make it stop please! Please!"

It pained me to know I could do nothing for her but to hold her hand so tightly.

After a while of hearing he tortured screams I could tell the transformation was almost complete**……………**

**Read Chapter 2!! Write your reviews!! Thank You!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Edward's Impatience**_

**Edward's POV**

We got Bella to a hotel room as quickly as we could because we could not bring her to a hospital. That would bring on a ton of screaming and unnecessary questions. So Carlisle bought supplies to patch her up.

As Bella awoke she had no idea what was going on. She looked so different. She wasn't Bella anymore. I just could not be the one to tell her, as I stalked out of the room I could hear the confusion in her voice,

"Edward? Edward! Please come back!"

But I just did not have the heart, I had no heart and now….neither did her.

**Carlisle's POV**

It's OK Bella he will be back eventually.

"Why did he leave? Does he not want me anymore? What happened?"

I could her hysteria rising in her voice, but she could no longer cry.

"What's wrong with me, I feel….I feel different?"

I knew this was not going to be easy

"Bella you…you…well you see it's kind of complicated. I do not in particular want to bring this up again but do you remember what happened the other day? With…um James?

"Oh, no! Where is he?

" Oh it's fine. He is never coming for you again Bella. But do you remember anything else?"

"I remember that I was in very much pain. It hurt so much Carlisle. It felt as if I was on fire. It was unimaginable pain, but no one put out the fire… and yet I am not burned? I have never felt anything worse happen in my life. I never want to feel it again!

She turned her face into the pillow.

"Bella, you felt that pain because James bit you. And when we arrived it was too late. Too late to stop the venom. It took over your body and….well here just look."

I handed her a mirror.

" Oh my gosh!"

**Write Reviews Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving?

**Chapter 3 Edward's Impatience **

**Bella's POV**

My face…… it was well white. I looked like them. The pain I had wished a thousands times to be over was worth it a million times. I knew all my senses were so sharp and my vision was so keen I could see the dust fall in the air. I could here the sound of the cars racing on the highway in Phoenix. I had so much room in my mind that I shoved all of the back and raced to Edward. I knew where he was by his scent. Once I had shoved the feeling of exhilaration of running so incredibly fast to the back of my mind also I found Edward in the nearby palm trees.

"Edward!" "Why did you leave?!"

"My god Bella, have you seen your self!"

That punched me right in the gut, but I kept a straight face as best as I could.

"Is it that bad?"

"That bad! That bad! Look at your self you are NOT Bella anymore! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen at ALL!!" He said in a tone that shocked me so much if I had a heart it would have stopped.

"It is better this way." I exclaimed "I am one of you now. I am no longer in the same danger I was the other day. I can be with you and there is no danger between us any longer. You are not in any way tempted to kill me." I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around him. He was still rigid though.

"Bella, this will not work."

What he said just passed through my brain as I reached up to press my lips against his. He turned his head and rejected me. I was utterly pained.

"What is the problem?!" I said as my voice shocked and wavered. Waiting for the tears that never arrived.

"You are the problem Bella. You."

It felt like I had been stabbed in the gut repeatedly, but for some reason God wouldn't just kill me, he wanted me to be tortured.

"We can work this out. I promise" I pleaded with him.

I went to try to kiss him again.

"No ! Bella it is over."

"It is not over! I love you ! You are my life! Edward Cullen you cannot do this to me. I will die without you. No!" I could feel the pain rushing to my face and taking over my body. I fell to the ground.

"Bella I'm sorry we…..I mean I have to leave."

And by that second, he was gone out of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 What Now? **

**Bella's POV **

I heard the rest of the Cullens try to object and reason with Edward, but he would not change his mind.

"It's over!" he shouted.

"But Edward please, its Bella, she's a newborn and knows nothing!" Alice pleaded.

"Fine if you all won't come, then I am leaving."

They told him no, but he stormed out and left. I wanted to stop him, but I still could not move. I was in pain and I finally ran. I ran so far away until I reached a ware house. I sat down as the heat blazed. The pain twisted inside me, knowing I could follow Edward, but all I would find was rejection from him. I still wanted to cry. The hole was inside me. Suddenly, the pain disappeared being replaced with anger. Anger that I was not good enough, anger for him taking my entire life and reason away!

I wanted revenge. It sounded crazy at first. I loved him so much and now I wanted revenge? But after everything, how could he….. just…. Leave?! I was now so mad that I ran once again, except this time I knew where I was going.

As I ran, I thought about what Edward had told me about his family's enemies in the vampire world. The names faintly returned to my head. It was an Alaskan coven that once contained six vampires. The Cullens had killed the one female named Jessica because of her actions. About fifty years ago the coven had stormed the Cullens' old town, on a killing spree. Because of the Cullens' rules they had to stop them. They met and fought. It was a long hard fight and Jessica was killed, and Esme badly wounded. After her death, the coven finally left, angry as hell swearing to get revenge. The rest I remember were Vladimir, Alandar, Alicia, Henry, and Jacqueline. I had my mind set to find them. I knew they would help me take revenge on Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Alice's POV **

"I just do not understand? What has struck Edward to take such drastic measures?"

"He loves Bella for better or worse, well at least use to. I should have seen this coming. I should have prepared Edward and he would still be here now!"

"Carlisle, it's my entire fault!" "How could this happen?!"

"No, Alice, it's not your fault at all. None of us could have predicted this at all. It happened all so fast and…… well you know the rest."

"Let's just not think of this anymore. It's done." As Carlisle tried to reassure me I think he was reassuring himself more.

I wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I wanted to cry.

Edward and I were so close and Bella…. Oh Bella. The crying feeling came right back as it was about to leave.

**Edward's POV**

It was insane to leave my family, but I just could not be in Bella's "life" anymore. They just do not understand, I could not love Bella unless she was… well Bella. Just as I looked into her fiery hell eyes, ugh! I shook off the feeling of discomfort and disgust.

I was headed for Denali, to meet with Tanya. She would be absolutely thrilled I left Bella and show no kind of mourning for me at all. Well at least real mourning.

Once again my family was on my mind and I began to think how this has affected them. Did they go back to Bella? Are they upset with me? Well that one was easy…. of course they are.

I wonder if she has made any major destruction with all those humans around. The thought made me laugh trying to picture it.

**Bella's POV**

It took me a while to get to my destination, but I never felt the slight bit tired from running. I rarely thought I sentence with Edward's name in it that did not include revenge.

When I arrived I caught on to their scent. I found just what I was looking for, must be their house. It was a large oak log cabin, with tall trees and snow surrounding it. It was exactly the opposite of the Cullen's house.

I got the courage and went up to the large double oak doors and knocked twice. A woman appeared in the doorway who was a slender brunette. Her hair flowed down to her waste and her lips were bright red.

I could tell she was a bit hesitant when she saw my eyes, but kept a straight face.

"Hello, my name is Jacqueline. Can I help you?"

"Yes, hi my name is Bella Swan and I need your help."

"I need help taking revenge on someone who has hurt us both very badly."

I saw the gleam in her eye and a wicked smile spread across her face, for she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Of course, come right in."


End file.
